


JJ Recovers

by snowkind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Relationships, JJ has a vivid imagination when he is nervous, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oops I meant cinnamon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuuri is such a wonderful SINnamon bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: "Yeah, so... I get it. I understand how you're feeling and I guess I just...""You just...?" JJ asked under his breath."I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. What happened today doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Yuuri looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, consequently catching JJ off guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!
> 
> I know I have [many other works to catch up on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400730/chapters/19247350) (WHICH BY THE WAY I SHALL COMPLETE WITHIN THE NEXT DAY), but please bear with me for now!!!
> 
> Also I have no proper explanation as to why I wrote this fic other than I the fact that I had a dream about JJ and Yuuri. I HAD A FREAKIN' DREAM ABOUT YOI, WHAT HAS MY LIFE COME TO?!!? AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE JJ THAT MUCH AS A CHARACTER?!?!  
> He's not an unattractive character, but his smug butt makes me irrationally vexed. Just look:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The only interaction I truly approve of him and precious Yuuri [is this interaction.](http://reipx.tumblr.com/post/153796663601/i-want-yuuri-to-take-jjs-confidence-and-crush-it)♡ ♡  
> ANYWAY, LET'S GET TO THE FIC, SHALL WE?!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

The water beat down on JJ's back and did nothing but make the male more anxious than he already was. When he got out of the shower and was in the process of grabbing a towel, he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror.  
He shrieked when he saw his disfigured reflection. The whole right half of his face slumped significantly lower than his left, and his body seemed to be sinking away from his rapidly elongating neck. JJ's breath quickened and he grabbed onto the edge of the sink for support while his mind turned into a whirl.

_You're okay, JJ. Today was only just a minor screw up. You still have a chance at gold. You're fine. Everyone loves you. You're King JJ! Everyone has got to love you! You still have a cha...chance at gold._

JJ inhaled deeply and tried to push his face back into place.

_Everything is fine._

He let go and smiled when everything seemed to stay in place. The moment his face lost composure and dripped to the side again, JJ let out another cry and could start to feel hot tears sting his eyes.

_A chance... a chance... You have no chance..._

         "Honey?" The dulcet voice came from behind the door.

JJ quickly looked at the door and then back at his reflection. He was back to normal again, though his breathing was still a little labored.

         "Is everything alright?" Isabella slightly opened the door and peeked in.

         "Oh... yeah. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just thought I saw a...a monster." He forced one of his 'giveaway' smiles onto his face and laughed heartily.

         "A monster!" Isabella opened the door wider and giggled.  
         "Even in a hotel this fine?"

         "No, I just thought I saw one." JJ laughed again and turned his gaze away from the mirror.

* * *

         "JJ, JJ, JJ!!" The cheers of an unseen audience roared from around him.

JJ grinned proudly and puffed his chest out. He waved his hand above his head and then quickly moved to his signature 'JJ Style' pose.

         "JJ, YOU SUCK!"

The grin instantly diminished from his face.

         "WHAT KIND OF PERFORMANCE WAS THAT SHORT PROGRAM OF YOURS? YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO EVEN QUALIFY FOR THE FINALS!"

He frowned and then squinted his eyes when a blinding light suddenly shone down on him. But he wasn't alone anymore. _Everyone_ was there.  
The ground he was standing on quickly gave way.

_The pressure. The pressure of the Grand Prix Final..._

Air rushed past his ears as he fell and hopelessly grabbed at thin air. He couldn't... He couldn't... **He couldn't give up!**

JJ bolted up from the bed, covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He shivered and looked over at his sleeping, undisturbed companion. A weary sigh fell from his lips and he swung his legs over the bed. At this rate he wasn't going to get any sleep. After a moment of contemplation, JJ pulled on a t-shirt and some slippers and then made his way to the lobby. Maybe he just needed a breath of fresh air to soothe his mind.

JJ paused in his tracks a few steps into the lobby when the doors of the main hotel entrance opened and an unsuspecting Yuuri Katsuki waltzed in.

         "Ah... good evening, JJ." Yuuri spoke first the moment he saw him.

         "Hi." JJ frowned slightly.

Yuuri Katsuki. The Japanese skater who came from little background before suddenly exploding the ice skating community with news about his coach being _the_ Viktor Nikiforov. JJ had never really paid any attention to the older male, never thinking that he could amount to too much, and even now he didn't think Yuuri was as spectacular as everyone thought.

         "Uhm... sorry about today."

JJ's forehead creased out of confusion when Yuuri suddenly apologized. He didn't do anything.

         "Uh." JJ raised an eyebrow and looked around as if to confirm that Yuuri was truly apologizing to him.

         "We-Well I mean. I bet you're sad about your short program performance today." Yuuri continued and JJ suddenly found himself very annoyed. What did he know?

         "I get it." Yuuri's voice fell to a hush and JJ watched the skater's face darken for a moment as if he were reliving a tragic flashback.

         "Huh?"

         "It's... Well I've been where you are now. Last season actually. I scored dead last so it wouldn't surprise me that you don't know me." Yuuri cleared his throat and continued to look at the tiled floor.

         "Oh." JJ pressed his lips into a thin line and rocked back onto his heels.

         "Yeah, so... I get it. I understand how you're feeling and I guess I just..."

         "You just...?" JJ asked under his breath.

         "I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. What happened today doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Yuuri looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, consequently catching JJ off guard.

         "..."

         "Y-You can do this. I know you can. Just don't let the pressure swallow you whole and remember why you started skating in the first place. Whether it was because you wanted to win competitions or because of a love you have for being on the ice or _anything_... just don't lose sight of that and you'll do great tomorrow. I know it." Yuuri offered him a dorky smile.

JJ stared at Yuuri like a deer caught in headlights.

         "Oookay... well good night then, JJ. See you!" Yuuri averted his eyes and then began to walk past him.

         "W-Wait..." JJ quickly reached for Yuuri and trapped him from behind. He breathed heavily against Yuuri's neck.

He was trying to collect his thoughts. Who did this Katsuki Yuuri skater think he was? Empathizing with him and then encouraging him for tomorrow's performance even though they were technically rivals? There was no team effort on the ice, they were competing in men's single skating for a reason.

         "Please don't leave yet." He suddenly felt like he was melting again.

And yet... and yet here this Yuuri Katsuki skater was beaming up at him with a childish grin. Why was he being so _nice_ to him? JJ tried to steady his breath. Why was he so _nice_? They were rivals. No one was nice. Rivals. Rivals! Every man for himself! Alone.  
Alone.  
**ALONE.**

The world beneath his feet disappeared and his feet seemed to pool into two fleshy puddles. One leg turned to liquid faster than the other, causing JJ to desperately tighten his grip around the older skater to maintain his uneven balance. His arms started to drip and stick to the fabric of Yuuri's jacket. His vision blurred as he felt the right side of his face droop and disfigure.

         "Yuuri..." JJ's voice was a mere whisper at this point.

He futilely tried to keep his grasp but his fingers started to disfigure as well and meld into his putty-like hands. He was losing his hold on Yuuri.

         "Please don't leave... don't leave me..." His breath died on his lips while he continued to sink into nothingness.

         "JJ." Yuuri firmly grabbed hold of his hand and JJ snapped back to his original, solid form. Yuuri's touch instantly grounded him back to reality.

         "It's okay." Yuuri spoke in a soft, cottony voice and turned around to face him.

JJ held his breath for a second when Yuuri squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture.

         "I understand how you're feeling and it's normal to feel this way... with all the pressure."

JJ watched in tense anticipation as Yuuri slowly brought his hand closer to his face.

         "You know... I have a pretty good method of how to relieve all this stress you're feeling."

JJ straightened out his back when Yuuri pressed his lips to his knuckles. He swallowed with difficulty and stared down at the male for another silent second before shakily parting his lips.

         "Wha...What do you do?"

JJ watched Yuuri's eyebrow slightly quirk upward before he focused his attention back to his hand Yuuri was cradling between his own. He watched Yuuri's nimble hands manipulate his, turning his palm upward and smoothing his fingers out straight. Then, in one quick motion, Yuuri cupped his hands over a few certain fingers, forcing them to curl back up against his palm so only his middle and forefinger pointed outward. JJ swallowed hard again and he began to tremble as he watched these two fingers disappear into Yuuri's warm mouth.

         "Aa..ah..." JJ clenched his free hand into a fist and found that he could not tear away his gaze when Yuuri took his fingers out of his mouth, a thin string of saliva momentarily connecting the two of them, and then ran his tongue up against his fingers starting from his palm.

         "There's more to it if you want." Yuuri's lips curled slightly at the corners.

JJ nodded.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Yuuri had backtracked him into the empty coat room that was behind the lobby concierge's desk. After the click of the lock, Yuuri was on him in no time, pushing him against a counter and into the small inset of wall that held all the tags to identify whose coat was whose. The coats that hung near the counter jostled slightly, their hangers barely hitting one another, when JJ placed a hand over them for support.

JJ found that his mouth and throat had gotten to the point of being so dry that he could barely muster up a small squeak let alone a whole explanation of how they shouldn't be doing this because he had a fiancée. Instead, JJ gaped his mouth open for a moment like a fish before swallowing more dry air. He watched with large and frantic eyes as Yuuri quickly slid him out of his pants, and he was surprised at himself for feeling inexplicably excited about the simple action.

An unprecedented, primal groan ripped through JJ’s throat when Yuuri suddenly pressed himself flush against his crotch and began to grind with an unrelenting force. JJ let his head fall back while he closed his eyes and shuddered. He gripped onto the sleeve of one of the hanging jackets and allowed himself to indulge in the pleasurable sensation. After today’s embarrassing and pitiful performance, this was the first thing to make him feel less like utter shit. Even in comparison to when Isabella tried to comfort him with kisses and sweet embraces…

         “Nnfff…” JJ huffed and arched his back off the wall when Yuuri rolled forward especially hard with a rhythmic rock of his hips.

He hadn't realized how hard he had gotten from Yuuri’s mere grinding, and with his emotions and mind already in a complete mess, JJ was so vulnerable and on the edge that he already felt like bursting.  
The head of his cock peeked out from under his brief’s waistband and began to bead with a clear liquid when Yuuri splayed his cool hands against his burning skin under his shirt. JJ inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as he felt the fabric of his shirt slide upward and over his head. He choked for a second when Yuuri suddenly pinched his nipples with his fingers, and his eyes flew open at the added sensation. JJ watched the skater with clouded eyes. His cock twitched against his stomach, pinned there by Yuuri's body.

         “Y-Yuu…” JJ started to mutter out as Yuuri began to gently twist and tug on the sensitive, reddening nubs. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say since any attempt at forming a coherent thought was tossed out the window, but a burning feeling in his gut wanted him to warn Yuuri that something was happening and it was going to happen soon.

JJ jolted and froze rapidly when he felt Yuuri’s hot and wet mouth clamp down on one of his nipples.

         “A..AaAH…” JJ’s breath quickened and sweat gathered at his brow.

He could feel Yuuri’s tongue slowly circle around his nipple before his tongue lapped at the bud. Every second that passed sent JJ closer to the edge. After more sucking with brief moments of teeth grazing interjected in between, Yuuri moved away with a satisfying ‘ _pop_ ’. JJ thought he could feel his stomach drop while he looked down to see the slick and swollen, saliva-covered nub protrude proudly from his chest.

JJ’s mind finally fell away into a silent abyss of darkness and pleasure when Yuuri moved his hands down to slip the waistband of his boxers down, freeing his cock from being pressed against his lower abdomen. Yuuri knelt down to his knees and JJ felt dangerously close to blacking out after Yuuri gripped hold of his base. He gasped and let out a guttural shout when Yuuri pressed the tip of his cock to his unbearably warm lips.

         "Yuur... I'm g-going to c..."

Before JJ could finish his strangled sentence, warm splatters of cum spurt onto his pelvis. The muscles in his body uncoiled from a tension he didn't realize had built up. An overwhelming dizziness washed over his mind and he jerked under Yuuri's touch when the male used him to stand back up. When his mind began to clear, his gut twisted at the sight of specks of white covering Yuuri's glasses.

         "I-I," JJ started to sputter but quickly bit down his thought when Yuuri slid his glasses off and without hesitation licked the glass lenses clean in one stroke. His cock twitched again.

JJ tried to straighten himself up when Yuuri set his glasses down on the counter and closed the distance between their bodies. His head instantly felt lightheaded, a stark contrast to his body that felt like heavy lead. As JJ finally managed to collect his thoughts just enough to ask what Yuuri was planning to do next, Yuuri seemed to be able to read his mind and answered him with a kiss. The feeling of Yuuri's tongue sliding against his own was heavenly, but the intense heat that was starting to pool again in his lower stomach was so distracting that JJ couldn't fully reciprocate the kiss. Thankfully, Yuuri didn't seem to mind because after he broke for air and looked down to catch sight of JJ's hard-on still eager for another round, he just smirked and ran a hand backward through his bangs.

 **Fuck**... he had never really noticed how attractive Yuuri was, especially up close. His nostrils flared slightly and he stared in wonder as Yuuri dropped his pants and boxers in one second and then spit into his hand and quickly pumped his own cock in the next.  
The hot, stuffy room that smelled like sweat and sex was soon filled with a squishing noise as Yuuri worked himself until he was nice and wet. JJ broke the pattern with a groan when Yuuri brought their cocks together and rutted against him with delectable friction. JJ let his head fall forward this time, his forehead now resting against Yuuri's shoulder. He moaned and bucked against Yuuri, a desperate action that only made him want more. The tension in his body started to stack on itself and bubble ferociously once more.  
Yuuri slid one hand along the outer part of JJ's thigh and helped him lift his leg. JJ automatically wrapped it around Yuuri's waist. He breathed hard and held onto one of the coat sleeves tightly as Yuuri drew near. He was already so close...  
The fabric of the jacket went taut the more JJ pulled.  
All this pent up tension... He could feel the heat emanate from Yuuri's body while he lined himself up with his opening.  
JJ pulled the fabric harder. Harder. Harder! until finally the coat seemed to snap and fall off the hanger into a loose, crumpled mess.

JJ cried out babbled nonsense at first before transitioning into repeating the other skater's name over and over as Yuuri slammed his cock up into him. The burning pain of going in without the proper amount of lubrication hurt like Hell and even squeezed a few tears out of JJ's eyes, but the pain swiftly subsided and turned into a dulled yet pleasurable burn. JJ came hard and fast, thick ropes of white shooting up and splattering not only on his body and Yuuri's, but even clinging in thick clumps on one of the many fur coats hanging around them.

         "Aaa...Aaa...Nnmmff..." JJ tried to catch his breath as he clung onto Yuuri's body for support.

He felt immeasurably lighter.

         “JJ…” Yuuri whispered softly, the first word he had spoken in a while. His voice made JJ’s stomach flip and his cheeks flush with warmth.

         “Hm?” He hummed contentedly in response and pulled Yuuri into an intimate embrace, closing his eyes so he could focus his senses on nothing but Yuuri’s comforting smell.

         “Are you feeling okay?” Yuuri’s muffled question made JJ open his eyes and furrow his brows together.

Yuuri looked up at with wide eyes pooled with confusion. Reality rapidly hit JJ like a ton of bricks. He was still in the lobby at God knows what hour, and nothing between the two of them had happened. His throat tightened and he immediately released Yuuri.

         “I-I,” His mind scrambled for any words.  
         "I'm sorry." The phrase felt foreign on his tongue but it seemed to do the justice of moving the conversation on.

Yuuri cleared his throat and scratched his eyebrow.

         "It's fine...? I was just, uhm. I was just saying that getting the right amount of sleep really helps destress a person."

         "R-Right. Right." JJ nodded quickly.

         "Yeah so... er, good night then?" Yuuri awkwardly patted JJ on the arm.

         "Ye...Yeah. Good night, Yuuri." JJ answered with difficulty and watched Yuuri turn and start to make for the elevators.

         "Oh! And one more thing!" Yuuri exclaimed and spun back around on his heels.

JJ almost jumped when Yuuri turned to face him once more.

         "Show everyone how good your JJ Style can be tomorrow, okay?" Yuuri grinned enthusiastically and quickly tried to strike the accompanying 'JJ Style' pose, though it really just ended up being a backward J facing a normal one instead.

         "Okay... thank you." JJ couldn't help but chuckle and nod.  
His heart fluttered unexpectedly in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
